


Unexpectedly

by Caren_a



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren_a/pseuds/Caren_a
Summary: Sometimes things just happen and we have to deal with them, even when they are unexpected.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a mpreg fanfiction about Rick and Morty since a while and now the first chapter, after some days where I was undecided to post it or not I've finally taken a decision. I'll try to not fall in the usual clichés, hope you like it!

_It was Morty's first time to a party that night. He was really excited, luckily in his sophomore year was finally able to become a bit more popular and more social, maybe because of his shyness got lower or simply the adventures with his grandpa were less and he had more time to be a normal teen._  
_"I can't believe that you and me are going to the same party" said Summer while driving, one hand on the steering wheel and the other hanging the phone, eyes on it and maybe everywhere but the street._  
_"S-so do I, S-summer" replied Morty anxiously "I-I'm a bit nervous. I-I don't know how to act."_  
_"Just don't be weird as usual"_  
_They arrived at the party, Summer quickly went to her group of friends when Morty was actually going to the table full of spirits. May he shouldn't drink, knowing the alcohol problems that both his grandfather and her mother had, but it was too much needful in those kind of situations. He sat on a couch, near a drunk couple that was snuggling._  
_"So gross" He thought, finishing his drink as fast as he could, hoping that the effects would arrive as soon as possible._  
_"So are you like the third wheel or something?" Said an unknown voice on his left._  
_He turned his head to see a good-looking guy,raven black loose hair swept on the right side with a high fade, hazel eyes, a shiny smile,wide shoulders and cool dressed. In few words, the typical fuckboy stereotype, but Morty didn't notice, or at least he didn't care that much. Morty laughed, smiling at him._  
_"Luckily not, i-it was like the only free seat. I've just seized the moment."_  
_"You're pretty wise. Anyway I'm Chad."_  
_"Cool, I'm Morty by the way."_  
_"Well Morty, wanna drink something?"_  
\------

"And so it is how we started dating, Rick."  
"A-and did you need all this preamble to tell that me he knEEEUGHocked you up many times and you end up pregnant?" Asked Rick, sipping from his flask.  
"Y-yeah, k-kind of." Replied the other nervously.  
"And how long have you been hiding this to everyone?"  
"T-today is like three months and half I think."  
"What the fuck?! How is it possible?"  
"Check it out with your own eyes. I-I just needed a bunch of larger t-shirts." And so Morty pull up his shirt. A bump under his belly button was clearly visible. " I really don't know h-how long I'll be able to continue like this,my jeans are getting too tighter and they hurts."  
The grandpa stared shocked at his grandson belly , noticing all that he said was actually real.  
"Y-you're fucked up, kiddo. I-If you'd taught me before we would have found a solution with more cEEUGHalm. What Jerry n°2 thinks about the baby?"  
Morty rolled his eyes up. "Are you talking about Chad?"  
"Yeah yeah, the one who knocks you up. Have you talked about this?"  
"R-Rick, when I say that I've taught no one... I mean no one."  
"Well then, you're fucked by a fucking idiot that haven't noticed anything yet. You finished to ruin my brilliant genes, t-thank you M-MOUGHrty."  
"He noticed my b-belly, I've just taught him that I've put on some weight."  
"Ok, I-I don't need more proofs that is a moron. N-now put a hand on this farce and t-tell him everything, t-tell him all this fucking story Morty." Said Rick, patting his grandson shoulder. "We'll find a solution, I promise. Even y-you're a stupid kiddo, you're not alone."  
"T-thanks Rick."  
And the brunet left the room, with a fake smile, his legs trembling and a terrible sensation of nausea.  
\-------  
The night after Rick and Summer were in the living room, one watching tv and drinking as usual and the other chatting on her phone.  
"Where's Morty, S-sumer?"  
"Don't know, it's like he's going to hang out with Chad." Replied the granddaughter, never stopping to stare at her phone. " I can't believe it that actually Morty has a boyfriend and me not. That's unfair!"  
"S-Summer I j-just don't a give a fuck if no one wants to knEEUGHock you up, really."  
"Kind as always, grandpa Rick." Replied the girl rolling up her eyes.  
Then a sound of a horn stopped the lovely conversation between them.  
"W-Who's the douchebag with that fuckin' horn?!"  
"It's-It's Chad, Rick" Said Morty going down the stairs. "See you l-later."  
"Ooh yes, Jerry n°2! G-good luck MoOUGHrty."  
"Good luck for what? Is he like going to war o something? And why are you calling him Jerry N°2?" Asked Summer suspiciously.  
" Y-you'll figure out everything soon, now don't p-piss me off and let me watch TV."  
"As you want." And she kept chatting.  
\-----  
And so Morty passed all the night with a lump in his throat, not hearing a word nor of Chad nor of his friends. His boyfriend wasn't the smartest but after having seen Morty totally absent all the time, even after sex he noticed that something was wrong.  
Watching at the brunet out the corner of his eye when he parked in front of the other house, Chad decided to talk.  
"Morty..."  
"Chad I have to tell you something."  



	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally out, I know it is a bit short, but I wanted to finish it before going to collge, 'cause I'm sure I'll haven't got the same amount of time there to continue the fanfic. Hope you like it :)

"So what's about? You look weird."  
"Well... I know everything it's going to be ruined after this." And he took a deep breath. "I-I'm third month and half pregnant... with your baby."  
Morty felt his throat was on fire, a shiver ran through his body. A great stream of thoughts flew in his mind, he had to tell him now or so, even knowing that the possibility of a happy ending was ridiculously improbable. 

 

Chad froze at his revelation. He hadn't even the courage to turn his gaze to Morty. Staring off into space, he was drumming his fingers on to the steering wheel, biting his lower lips.  
"Shit Morty! Why have you waited so long to tell me this?! We'd had been able to get rid off this without many problems!"  
"W-would you had me to g-get an abortion?!"  
"Sure Morty,sure! Who the fuck wants a fuckin' baby at 17?! I don't want my life ruined because of a broken condom!"  
The brunet started to feel warm tears rolling down on his face. He had to expect that after all, they were kids having kids, there are a lot of relationships between adults that get ruined because of unplanned pregnancies, why has even thought only for a second in his mind that everything would have been gone right?  
"D-don't call the baby like that! I'll raise him or her w-with or w-without you! Bye Chad"  
Crying he slammed the car door, trying to not turn his head behind. His legs trembling, his breath stopping every time his probably ex-boyfriend yelled his name. He knew that coming back to him wouldn't have fixed anything, it was far too late. He opened the door, trying to hold back the sobs. All the house was dark but the living room,where an half-sleepy and drunk Rick was watching weird alien tv programmes.  
"A-are you MOOUGHrty in some low-cost telenovelas or what?" Asked the grandpa keeping staring at the tv.  
Nor a word nor a sound came from behind. Rick turned his head and saw what you would never have seen from a person you love. With a tear-strained face, Morty stood in front of him. His big puppy eyes were red and swollen, his mouth trembling, his all body trembling because of his sobs that he couldn't holding back anymore. He had always been small and tiny, but in that condition the grandpa saw him even smaller and vulnerable.  
"C-come here, kiddo"  
Rick's tone was softer and kinder than usual, his current state and the whole situation would had maybe made him more emphatic through his grandson. He had seen the boy cry many times, but this one was different. 

Morty fell on the couch,head in his hands and sobs that seemed like they would had never finished. His grandpa open his arms to a hug, wrapping them tightly around the boy.  
"O-ften things aren't t-the way we'd like to be, M-Morty" Said petting his grandson's hair "It's all about to t-take a breath and take the hit. T-this is the real life."  
"W-what can I do, R-Rick?"  
"There's nothing much to do, y-you should like tell this to the family, I mean, for me there are no problems, but y-you know, just at least introduce it to them b-before coming back with a baby."  
Morty nodded, his grandpa was right. He was not going to expect a good reaction, but from two people become parents when they were already teens he expected a bit more empathy.  
\------------------------  
  
"Pregnant?! Our speech about precautions wasn't a bunch of bullshits!" yelled Jerry, angry as few times.  
The day after Morty decided to tell about his pregnancy to the whole family, 'causing his father went nuts, Beth started to drink a glass of wine one after the other and Summer nearly choked.  
"C'mon Jerry, i-it isn't such a tragedy after all." Replied Rick sipping from his flask.  
"It's a tragedy instead, Rick! What about school? He has horrible grades now, figure when he'll have the baby! Morty I'm very disappointed!"  
"W-well... that's the pot calling the kettle black, anyway"  
"Dad! Morty we'll find a solution for school and for everything, don't worry" said Beth, trying to make a reassuring smile, who looked pretty fake although her attempt. "I already passed through this, you can make it."  
"Yeah and you end up being a heart surgeon for horses!"  
"At least I've a decent job, Jerry!"  
"So are you two saying that I'm just a big mistake?!" Exclaimed Summer disappointed.  
"No no,sweetie! Y-you and your brother are the best thing happened in our lives" Replied Jerry, trying to pulling back to the situation.  
"Thank you Jerry for spoiling the evening! I can't stand this marriage anymore!"  
"Guys... I-I think that we're missing the point..."  
"Nobody's hearing you, MOOUGHrty." Replied the grandpa, half-eyed eyes doing another sip from the flask. "I'm going to the garage by the way, c-come with me 'cause I need your help, assuming that you don't want stay here waiting to have your eardrum busted."  
The two stood up and walked out from the dining room not noticed by the others who were too busy insulting and blaming each other.  
"I-I think you'll beEEUGHtter try it again tomorrow." Said Rick sitting on the chair and starting to examine what was on his working table. "Now pass me t-that screwdriver."  



End file.
